lotbs_remasteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyalty Tokens
Every 12 hours the game will give you a new daily quest that you can complete to earn one Loyalty Token, which can be redeemed at the Loyalty Token Transmitter. The transmitter will offer new items weekly, with 4 different selections of special weapon trails, auras, mounts, hats, and allies that can only be redeemed through Loyalty Tokens. The items are reset roughly every Saturday/Sunday. Note: If you played before the 09/22/18 and had a level beyond 170, the extra levels were converted to Loyalty Tokens, with every 40 levels after 170 turning into one Loyalty Token. Captain Skeledeath's Helmet.png|Bone Lord Mask Darkest Omen.png|Winged Hood Ninja Master Dojo of Despair.png|The Silent Outcast This week (Week 51)'s offered items (12/22/18): * Bone Lord Mask (Hat) - 35 Loyalty Tokens * Winged Hood (Hat) - 7 Loyalty Tokens * The Silent Outcast (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Demonic Overflow (Weapon Trail) - 10 Loyalty Tokens Past weeks' items Items offered Week 45 (11/25/18 - 12/02/18): * Dominus Aureus (Hat) - 35 Loyalty Tokens * Draconic Essence (Aura) - 20 Loyalty Tokens * Arcanist Hood (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Kings Soldier of Ebony (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens There are no records for Week 45 (11/11/18 - 11/18/18) and Week 46 (11/18/18 - 11/25/18) because the main editor (WinterFlame23) broke his laptop and he couldn't do anything for the two weeks. Press F to pay respects. Items offered Week 44 (11/4/18 - 11/11/18): * Snow Leopard (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Eye of the Overseer (Ally) - 25 Loyalty Tokens * Draconic Essence (Aura) - 20 Loyalty Tokens * Bromen the Cloud Hunter (Hat) - 7 Loyalty Tokens Items offered Week 43 (10/28/18 - 11/4/18): * Rising Sun Samurai (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Sadistic Hypnotist (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Ninja Master (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Bone Lord Mask (Hat) - 35 Loyalty Tokens Items offered Week 42 (10/21/18 - 10/28/18) are: * Ghastly (Aura) - 25 Loyalty Tokens * Dark Magic (Aura) - 20 Loyalty Tokens * Winged Hood (Hat) - 7 Loyalty Tokens * Leviathan Slayer (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens Items offered Week 41 (10/14/18 - 10/21/18): * John the Rock (Mount) - 40 Loyalty Tokens * Rising Sun Samurai (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Rogue Raven (Hat) - 7 Loyalty Tokens * Dominus Aureus (Hat) - 35 Loyalty Tokens Items offered Week 40 (10/07/18 - 10/14/18): * Thanatos, Terror of the Underworld (Mount) - 50 Loyalty Tokens * Fire Wisp (Ally) - 15 Loyalty Tokens * Ninja Master (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Winged Hood (Hat) - 7 Loyalty Tokens Items offered Week 39 (09/30/18 - 10/07/18): * The Silent Outcast (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Demonic Overflow (Weapon Trail) - 10 Loyalty Tokens * Quantite (Weapon Trail) - 15 Loyalty Tokens * Eye of the Overseer (Ally) - 25 Loyalty Tokens Items offered Week 38 (09/23/18 - 09/30/18): * Runes (Weapon Trail) - 25 Loyalty Tokens * Kings Soldier of Ebony (Hat) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Chill Dog (Ally) - 5 Loyalty Tokens * Lightning (Aura) - 20 Loyalty Tokens